Mar de sangre
by Zpye
Summary: One-Shot: Flaky ya estaba cansada de escuchar los gritos de sus amigos pidiendo ayuda; "¿Por qué siempre soy la última?". Era la misma pregunta que se hacía una y otra vez cada vez que le veía entrar en su habitación.


_**Happy Tree Friends**_

_**No me pertenece; Pertenece a Mondo Media Mini Show's**_

_**La historia es a mi imaginación.**_

_**¡Feliz día de Halloween!**_

Él estaba en una habitación donde Petunia colgaba de dos planchas de madera que se unían por medio de dos cuerdas, entre sus piernas se situaban unas cuñas. Flippy se acercó a ella con un martillo paso alrededor de ella dos veces con una gran sonrisa, sus orbes color ámbar brillan en la oscuridad, sin previo aviso con una gran fuerza golpeo las cuñas, le ponía más cuñas y le daba golpes inesperados, sus huesos se tronaban con cada golpe. Cuando le quito las tablas, sus piernas estaban destruidas al igual que sus huesos, le dejo la puerta abierta pero ella ya no podía caminar.

Aquél peli-verde despertó de ese sueño, como había terminado en esa habitación atado de manos, sentando en una silla. Flippy entro a la habitación, Nutty se alegró le suplico que le sacara, pero el solo saco una paleta, Nutty le suplico que se la diera, el sin mucha resistencia se la dio. Nutty saboreo ese dulce hasta que sintió algo arder en su lengua, sintió una gran quemadura y más cuando la trago iba quemando todo su cuello hasta su pansa. "¿Acaso tenía acido aquélla paleta?" Pensó y sin más empezó a escupir sangre.

Y Flippy sin previo aviso fue cortando las comisuras de las bocas con un cuchillo más grande, agarro con su mano la parte inferior de su boca y de un movimiento brusco se la arranco, toda la sangre salía a montones, Flippy no conforme del dolor de Nutty agarro su lengua y se la corto. Sin más lo desato no sin antes hacer unos cortes detrás de sus tobillos, le dejo un dulce al final de la puerta, Nutty en su desesperación trato de alcanzarlo. No le importo el dolor solo quería ese dulce. Se iba arrastrando dejando un gran charco de sangre.

Sniffles despertó atado de muñecas como de tobillos extendido por cada atadura, trato de zafarse pero no logro nada, bajo su mirada, escucho un ruido, el alzo su mirar para ver unos ojos ámbar. Flippy enseño caja de lápices entre sus dedos, muy filosos, le quito sus lentes y sin más se los enterró, dos lápices en cada ojo. Luego con su cuchilla corto desde su barbilla hasta la mitad de su pecho enterrando cada lápiz en un fila en donde estaba el corte. Suplicas y llantos era todo lo que se escuchaba y era lo que más le encantaba. Sin más lo desato y lo tiro al piso boca abajo y con brusquedad salto encima de Sniffles, tanta fue la presión que le enterró más los lápices, al igual escucho sus huesos tronar, una sonrisa satisfactoria se hizo presente cuando vio en su espalda que enseñaban los lápices que salían del otro lado.

Cuddles estaba más que nervioso estaba atado con alambres de espinas, Flippy llego y le tapó la boca con trapos, sin más le enterró unos tubos en sus conductos nasales, con una manguera fue llenando cada tubo, hasta que su abdomen se hinchase, Cuddles sentía un gran dolor y más porque los alambres se enterraban más a su cuerpo, y más cuando movía su cabeza para evitar que el agua entrase. Su estómago estaba a punto de explotar pero antes, Flippy detuvo el agua y con una gran sonrisa salto en su panza. Todos sus órganos estaban esparcidos.

Toothy despertó no podía mover muy bien su cabeza, ya que estaba en un machacador de cabezas, el solo sentía un gran metal en su cabeza, rodeándola como un sombrero y en su barbilla había una tabla, Flippy entro. Toothy le suplico que le ayudara. Sin más el parte superior fue rodando una palanca haciendo que su cabeza fuera aplastada, sus dos grandes dientes se enterraban en los huesos de sus mandíbulas, sus ojos salieron de sus cuentas debido a la presión, lo peor es que Flippy lo hacía lentamente, su cráneo no aguanto y se rompió haciendo que todo su cerebro saliera por sus oídos.

Flaky estaba en una habitación ya estaba cansada de escuchar los gritos de sus amigos pidiendo ayuda; "¿Por qué siempre soy la última?". Era la misma pregunta que se hacía una y otra vez cada vez que le veía entrar en su habitación, llorar era todo lo que hacía. Tenía un gran vidrio en sus manos, ahora si no se dejaría matar. No como como hace tiempo.

**Bueno aquí un mini especial :D**


End file.
